A Game of Soldiers
by Tsunami pheonix
Summary: Chihiro's BACK! with a new name, a new attidude and a promise to seek out. she's BACK! she's BAD! she's a li'l bit PISSED! and her latest job is the best one of all - TORMENTING HAKU!
1. Bitch

*looks around shyly* um...hallo....I would appriciate r & r coz this is my first spirited away fic.......NO FLAMES......although my local arsenist would like them.....  
  
disclaimer:if I owned spirited away, i would make haku come ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!no sue, coz u wouldn't get nothing.  
  
A Game of Soldiers  
  
The young woman's Amber eyes sparkled with rememberance, as she gazed up at the giant bathouse known as Aburaya(A/N: sp?). She smiled. *time to go home...* The footsteps of her heeled leather boots echoed off the wooden bridge. She wore long, black leather flares and a black velvet cloak with a purple tube top. Her long, chesnut hair was pulled in a high ponytail on top of her haid, tied with a sparkly purple band. The foreman noticed her and walked forward to greet her.  
"Welcome, madam, to Aburaya. These will be your attendants fo-"  
" I didn't come for a bath, dick." she said in a deep, silky voice, shoving past him.  
The many workers at Aburaya turned as this anonymous woman strolled confidently down the halls towards the lift. A young man stepped in front of her. He had shoulder length ebony hair and wise emerald eyes. The strangers eyes widened slightly before she regained her composture.  
" I'm afraid you can't go any further, miss." She quirked a shapely brow.  
" Are you gonna stop me, mate?"  
"yes"  
" I beg to differ." And with that she sashayed around him, swaggered to the lift and pulled the lever. The man growled a feral growl, and the workers around him stepped back automatically. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" So your name is....?" Yubaba looked at the beauty in front of her. She looked very familiar...  
" Storm. Cassiopaea Storm. I'm a mercenary(A/N: sp?)." She said handing her papers over. " From the shadowlands." The witch studied her.  
" Haven't I met you before?"she said.  
"yes"  
"your name doen't ring any bells......" The woman shrugged.  
"I had a different name. Two, infact."  
" And which one would I know?" The elicited a mischevious, yet scary smile from the mercenary. She leaned over the desk and placed her mouth next to the witches ear. What she said made the old woman gasp.  
"Sen." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!*cough* *cough* ¬.¬; I bet you saw that coming. it was obvious......im not very good with surprises. but i liked the cliffie! bet u didn't! R&R PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! luv tsu! 


	2. history

Hello! i'm BACK!!!!! Thank you for all you're wonderful reviews, u guys r great!!!!!!!  
  
disclaimer:we can dream, can't we.......?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sen."  
  
Yubaba's eyes widened amd she froze in shock for a minute, before wrapping her arms around the young woman and hugging her tight.  
  
" You're back! You're back! Oh welcome back Sen!"  
  
Sen looked up at the woman, gasping for breath.  
  
"Yubaba...........lu..ngs.....BREATH!!!"  
  
Yubaba, looking sheepish, let her go.  
  
" Sorry. Wow Sen! how long has it been. you really have grown up! You're a lot different from the dopey brat I remember."  
  
"It's been 14 years, Yubaba, and I think you've gone soft!" She said teasingly.  
  
"Humph! What were you doing in the Shadowlands anyway? You're human, and the Shadowlands are in the East Quadrant of the Spirit World."  
  
Sen's smile dissapated. Her eyes seemed to shine with unshed tears.  
  
" Oh...I....A promise someone made was broken........and I came to find out why........but I ended up in a different part of the Spirit World......"  
  
Suddenly, her face brightened.  
  
"Enough remenicing. The real reason I'm here, is I'm taking some time off fighting and killing, and I decided if I could work here for a few months. not on contract or anthing, just......I miss it here."  
  
Yubaba looked at her misty eyes, and found it impossible to refuse. she nodded.  
  
" But please, Yubaba, don't let people other than you know my real name, or who I am. Not just yet..."  
  
"Of course, Se - Cassiopaea."  
  
"Cassie."  
  
"Okay. HAKUUUU!!!!!"  
  
The doors flew open and Haku came charging in, afraid of what this strange girl was doing to his mistress. He stopped when he saw they were both fine and glanced at Yubaba.  
  
"Yes, Ma'am?"  
  
" Take Cassie to Rin, and get Rin to give her some working clothes."  
  
Haku looked surprised at the fact that this.....this.....AUDACIOUS upstart(A/N: hehe! I had to say that!) was going to work at the bathouse. He sighed. There was something familiar about this girl.  
  
"Yes, Yubaba."  
  
They were about to get into the lift, when 'Cassie' poked her head around the door.  
  
"um.....Yubaba?"  
  
"Yes child?"  
  
"Can I bring some friends to work here?"  
  
"How many?"  
  
"four." Yubaba sighed  
  
"Alright. But only because it's you." Cassie grinned,  
  
"Cheers!" And her head dissapeared around the corner. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N : I won't finish this till I have more reviews!!!!!!! Luv u ALL!!!!! Tsu 


	3. Wet and pink

Ohayo minna- san!!!!!!!!!I luv u guys....*sniff* Thanks 4 all the reviews. ok! here we go! (ps: i will now be refering 2 chihiro as cassie. . . (pps:i've skipped foreward in time. its now xmas(if the spirit world has xmas....). no one 'cept yubaba and chihiro's friends no that she is chihiro. OKAY! no without further guilding the lily, and no more ado, i present the long awaited.... A GAME OF SOLDIERS: CHAPTER 3!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Delicate, feather like snowflakes danced and twirled past the window. Yubaba sighed. *If I had known that they'd be this much trouble* she thought *I never would hav agreed....*She turned to sit at her desk.  
  
Suddenly, the doors slammed wide open and a twitching, panting figure stood there for a minute, before carrying on running.  
  
"H-I-Y-U-B-A-B-A-M-E-R-R-Y-C-H-R-I-S-T-M-A-S-B-Y-E!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Cassie, as she ran towards the fireplace, jumped throught the hole in the floor and thudded against the boiler room planks, before hurtling off again.  
  
Before Yubaba had time to register this, the doors slammed open again. She winced at the sound of splintering wood. She then noticed the figure in the doorway. It was....well it used to be known as Haku, but on this occasion it looked like a wet, pink thing. Yubaba blinked. Again. before bursting into peals of laughter. "What did you do this time?!" she said, sniggering.  
  
"I slept in...."he growled. He then shot across the carpet and down the hole, after Cassie. Yubaba sat down at her desk and put her head in her hands. *I'm going to need new doors......* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Workers turned and smiled in amusement as their master Haku shot down the corridoors, pursueing his quarry. Cassie skidded to a halt and bolted into the girls' bathing rooms. She collapsed in a heap at the feet of four beanbags, each occupied. Annamaria looked over the edges of her reading glasses at the lump at her feet. She nudged it with her foot. "So!" she said brightly, "how'd it go?". She was wearing brown, flared cordroys(A/Nsp?), and a baggy, offwhite shirt. She wore brown, summer sandles, and she had long, dark hair with even darker eyes.  
  
"Yeah, how did he react?" The ever witty Ebony glnced at her, before going back to chatting with one of the yuna. She had black hair with silver tips, and silvery gray eyes. She wore a black, baby tee, with a purple fallen angel on the back. She had black trackkies that said 'BITCH' in pink writing across the bum. She had purple and silver sneakers.  
  
" It must have been bad; you look like you were running away from death itself!" Remarked the blonde. Lizzi. She had shimmering blue eyes, and she wore a baby blue strap top with 'Soooooo not listening' on the front in pink. She had a baby pink skirt and white sneakers.  
  
Her friend smirked. She had long, dark red hair streaked with black, and black eyes. She wore a red belly top with miffy on it. She had flared, maroon cordroys, and went bare foot. " She probobly was." Said Jess.  
  
Cassie laughed. She was wearing black flared jeans with a emerald and white dragon weaving around one leg (A/N : we can all guess who that is can't we? lol!). She also wore a belly top, only hers was deep purple.  
  
" Hey! You guys! I have an idea. Come here!" said Ebony, beconing them over to the door. They put their ears against the wood. They heard the liquid sound of Haku transforming, and then the whoosh of him flying through the roof. " Quickly!" she said beconing them out of the door. they left the door open and hid behind it in the corridoor. They placed their hands on the handle of the door, ready to slide it back.  
  
With a mighty roar, Haku stormed through the window. "NOW!" yelled Ebony. Just as he was coming towards them, they slid the door shut. *SMACK* . . . *THUD*. The girls all laughed and cheered. " C'mon " gasped Jess, and they all staggered down the hall, laughing their heads off. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
They ended up in the boiler room, and, after a few misguided attempts, they managed to land in a pile in the middle of the floor. Rin came in and giggled. " What happened to YOU?" she snickered. So, with the chatty lizzi's help, Cassie explained their situation. Rin grinned evilly. "I have an idea....."  
  
Kamaji, at those four words, looked TERRIFIED........ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~ Woo! my longest chappi yet! as always, my friends, R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! luv Tsu 


	4. jingle bells

OHMIGOD! its bin so long since i last updated, but i got a new comp, so i hve an excuse!  
  
*************************************************************************************************************  
  
Rin peeked through the keyhole of the door. After a few seconds, she turned to her companions and nodded. They slowly slid the door back  
  
and slunk inside, leaving the door open for a quick escape. Lizzi brought out a big purple box marked private. Opening it, they got to work......  
  
***********************  
  
"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
That was the noise that greated the staff of Aburaya the next morning. Yubaba stuck her head around the corner of the corridoor, to scold Haku.  
  
"Now Haku, do you really think our guests want to hear.......that.......racket........" she trailed off.  
  
The Haku that was walking towards her had red, pink and yellow striped skin. To top it off, with every step he took, his body appeared to jingle, like a bell.  
  
*Now that is just disturbing.....* she thought.  
  
"Um.... I'm not sure this is the right time to ask.....but.....what happened? And why do you jingle?" she asked, holding back laughter. Haku growled.  
  
"Why don't you ask THEM?" he said, pointing behind her. She turned. Behind her, there were five young women, muffling giggles.  
  
"Ladies?" She enquired.  
  
"It wasn't us, I swear." Rin replied hastily. Haku glared at her.  
  
"How do you explain this, then?" he asked, transforming.  
  
Tied around his body were red, pink and yellow ribbons, with bells attached to them. He raised an emerald eyebrow.  
  
Cassie sidled up to him and scratched behind his ears  
  
"Aw, but Haku, you look sooooooooo adorable..." she said sweetly. After a few second there was a rumbling noise, and everyone looked at Haku. He   
  
had his eyes closed and was purring slightly. Cassie stopped and looked at him, blushing. As she stopped he opened his eyes. After wondering why   
  
everyone was looking at him, he realised what he had been doing, he made a hasty exit.  
  
She wasn't quite sure, but Annamaria could have sworn she saw a slight blush gracing his cheeks. She grinned.  
  
*And so, it begins..." 


End file.
